


holy magic！

by sisyfreak



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Superman, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 马丁的早晨au/pwp合集/写到哪儿算哪儿性和爱给美好的二代，ooc属于我角色请代入二代
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 蝙超 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线不代表攻受，本文cp为：Batman/Superman！highlight！

0.一切的起因  
Same old, same old. 如果是头一回参加正义联盟vs外太空反派的超级英雄，或许会对那束击中超人的粉红色激光感到诧异和惊恐（"为什么非得是粉红色的呢？"闪电侠吃着牛扒问。），但只要你在正义联盟工作三个月以上，你就会对此等场面习以为常。  
如果非得有一名超级英雄在战场上被反派麾下的魔法师击中，那他一定是超人。这就是正联战斗法则之一。  
好在这回超人没在中招之后表现出任何异样——至少在战斗结束前的20分钟里是。他还是跟往常一样在痛殴荒原狼的同时分神拯救普通民众，姿态优雅，面容和善，只在面对皮糙肉厚的荒原狼时显露出一星点的愤怒和冷酷。没有丝毫心智受控或者转变成其他非类人生物的趋势。  
但蝙蝠侠——一向居安思危的联盟头脑，在战斗结束的瞬间就找到了尚在清理废墟的超人。即使隔着那层含铅的特制面罩，克拉克也能觉察到布鲁斯脸上的恼怒神情。  
"卡尔。"蝙蝠侠往前迈了一步，嘶哑的声音听起来比往日更恐怖。  
而超人，卡尔·艾尔，不由自主地倒退。当蝙蝠侠喊出他的氪星名字，就意味着接下来是他们俩的"谈一谈"时刻。没人会想在战斗结束之后和蝙蝠侠谈一谈的，就算人见人爱的超人也是。但是蝙蝠侠在超人找到借口之前抓住了他的胳膊："我们需要谈一谈。"  
卡尔无声地叹了口气，就连额前的小卷毛都沮丧得有点儿耷拉下来。他点了点头，示意蝙蝠侠继续往下说。  
"你不能每次都往那些该死的魔法光束上撞！"蝙蝠侠，或者说是布鲁斯·韦恩，因为他这时候更像是歇斯底里的韦恩集团总裁，"这已经是这个月第三回了，上一回你失去了超能力——这还算好的，上上一回你直接变成了个超级宝宝！包着纸尿裤还会飞和吐奶的那种！"  
蝙蝠侠深深吸了一口气："如果你继续这种不负责任的行为，我作为联盟顾问，必须责令你反思休整。"  
"但是——"没人能关超人禁闭啊！克拉克在心里委屈地说。  
然而布鲁斯没给他反驳的机会，他一把揪住了超人破损的红披风，将蓝眼睛的氪星人拉到自己面前："克拉克，如果你继续这么做，我会非常、非常生气。我希望你能记得，你是钢铁之躯，不是不死之身！"而你心里，克拉克·肯特的一部分，属于这个地球上平凡却温柔的普通人，我的小镇男孩。  
布鲁斯没把这些话说出口，但克拉克总能了解他的想法，即使隔着一层凯夫拉盔甲。  
"但是，"超人无辜地皱起眉头，这让他的神情更像小记者克拉克·肯特，"我的确是最无坚不摧的那个。让魔法击中我，总好过让它击中你或者闪电侠之类的。"他的蓝眼睛就像是毗邻大都会的海湾，宁静而美好，让人不得不屈从于眼神中传达出的"PLEASE"。  
"第一，没人能击中闪电侠，"蝙蝠侠只坚持了十秒钟，随后不得不让步，"看在那蹩脚魔术师的份上，这次的事就这么算了。但你别指望我既往不咎，否则我会逼你在乔·艾尔面前用拉奥的名义发誓。"  
"我保证，"超人慌乱地点头，耳根通红，"我还得加班，先走了！"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔化超

bunny bunny

这件事就这么算了......个头！  
当结束夜巡的布鲁斯缩进被窝，却摸到一对暖融融的兔子耳朵时，他恨不得把昨天说这句话的蝙蝠侠揪出来狠狠揍上一拳。好在他足够冷静，没有开灯，也没有惊醒克拉克，布鲁斯只是再次让自己的掌心落在那毛茸茸的、随着克拉克的呼吸抖动的兔耳朵上，以便证明眼前的一切不是幻觉。  
当然他妈的不是！他的男朋友，克拉克·肯特aka超人，在清晨六点，在他面前字面意思地变成了怀表兔先生。布鲁斯瞪着自己的床，仿佛下一秒它就会变成深不见底的兔子洞。  
万幸的是布鲁斯的幻想并未成真，而不幸的是克拉克似乎被他过分激烈的心跳声吵醒了。  
他该怎么办？把自己装作某个两百磅的肌肉版爱丽丝吗？布鲁斯的心理斗争剧烈得几乎都要具像化了，按在克拉克肩上的手指也愈发用力。  
"布鲁斯？"克拉克疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，"你受伤了吗，还是小丑又往你脸上喷了什么东西？"  
老天，此时的克拉克起码比平时可爱十倍，而且布鲁斯还发现那两只魔法产物——兔耳朵或者其他随便什么，属于一头棕色的垂耳兔。准确地来说，混杂着银灰色皮毛的棕色垂耳兔。  
"布鲁斯？"  
克拉克再次轻轻呼唤布鲁斯的名字，他有些担忧地看着神游天外（实际上是被震撼到灵魂出窍）的男友，小心翼翼地朝他伸出胳膊。  
操，他的兔女郎版本男友正在向他张开怀抱。布鲁斯大脑发麻。  
"如果是阿卡姆那帮人又让你想起了你的父母，其实我可以......嗷！布鲁斯！"  
克拉克的安抚行为被布鲁斯的猛扑打断了，但直到此刻善良的小记者心里装着的仍是满满的担忧，直到布鲁斯把手放到了他的耳朵上。  
等等，他的头顶怎么会有耳朵？！  
在克拉克陷入滞机状态的十秒钟里，布鲁斯终于得以好好感受那对兔耳朵的真实触感。而一向好脾气的克拉克在他触到耳根时突然挣开了布鲁斯的怀抱，眼眶通红，控诉一般瞪着不知好歹的布鲁斯。  
"你不喜欢别人摸你的耳根？顺带一提，你不是真的兔子，你知道的吧？"眼下布鲁斯又变成了那个擅于随机应变的天才，他抱着胸盘腿坐在床上，好整以暇地望着克拉克。  
"这是昨天的魔法效果？为什么到现在才起效？"无所不能的超人变成了问题机，"为什么是兔耳朵？！"  
"大概是某种智能选择，"布鲁斯耸了耸肩，"有时你真的挺像兔子。"  
克拉克严肃地盯着布鲁斯看了五秒，确定对方的认真态度之后，近乎绝望地说："告诉我这不是魔法，是你的新发明，而且你能把它们从我头顶拿下来。"  
"我第一时间检查过了，它们活生生地长在你脑袋上呢，不可能是机械或者其他人造物品。"克拉克怀疑自己看错了，否则他为什么会从布鲁斯的眼神里捉摸出几分愉悦。  
"我不能这样——长着耳朵！"克拉克崩溃地蹬了蹬被子，"再有两个小时我就得去星球日报上班了，我不能带着兔耳朵做采访！"  
"实际上，你不是非得去，"布鲁斯揽住克拉克的肩膀，搓揉着他垂到脸颊旁的耳朵尖，"你好像连发脾气都变得有点儿兔子了，别生气，我的小记者。"说罢，他在克拉克的颈侧落下一个吻，"而且我发现你现在的模样完全符合我全新的性幻想。作为老板，我特批你一天假期，让我好好研究魔法对你的身体造成的影响。"  
"布鲁斯，你不是为了给我批假期而买下的星球日报。"克拉克烦躁地再次踢了踢被窝。  
"你怎么知道我不是这么想的？"布鲁斯得寸进尺地抱住了克拉克光溜溜的上身，享受着氪星人光滑细腻的皮肤，"我或许应该谢谢那个被你丢进宇宙深处的魔法师，现在的你太可爱了。"  
克拉克把脸深深埋进自己的手掌里，属于人类的那对耳朵红得快要滴血，而属于兔子的那部分则随着布鲁斯的抚摸不易觉察地发颤。  
感谢动物本能，让平时只会红着双颊紧闭双眼的克拉克也能用身体语言清晰地表达出对性爱的渴望。布鲁斯的手指在克拉克的小腹留恋，饱满的腹肌和修长结实的腰部肌肉让刚刚结束夜巡的蝙蝠侠完全放松了下来。  
克拉克蜷着身子靠在他怀里，小声哼哼，比以往每一回性爱都要驯从得多。他有点儿犹豫地朝布鲁斯伸出双手，然后极具依赖意味地环抱住自己的男友。布鲁斯的后背布满伤口，这让克拉克的眼睛愈发湿润。他小心翼翼地把脸凑向布鲁斯的颈侧，抽动着鼻头，轻轻嗅着布鲁斯身上那股混合着血与火药的气味。  
哇哦，克拉克现在真的很像一只撒娇的大型兔。  
这个拥抱就像是克拉克的默许，布鲁斯终于得以近距离观察小记者头顶冒出的那对兔耳朵。短而轻柔的绒毛覆盖在外，耳廓和内侧则是浅粉色的皮肤和细密的血管。布鲁斯盯着几缕飘落在被面上的兔毛，不由自主抬高了眉毛。  
他再次将手放到暖烘烘的兔耳朵上，克拉克由于这过度亲密的动作不自在地动了动身子，但并没有发表反对意见。布鲁斯那双掌握枪支、刀刃和血与骨的双手顺着兔耳朵上绒毛生长的方向顺抚，这双由魔法生成的兔耳朵和克拉克本人一样温暖，布鲁斯能够感觉到血液在掌下流动，以及新生的、过于幼嫩的兔子皮肤。  
克拉克在布鲁斯肆无忌惮的探索过程中，除了略带些不满的低声嘟囔，始终乖顺地趴在他的怀里。但布鲁斯知道这可不是兔子的天性，克拉克在为自己克制生物本能。  
然而这并不能让布鲁斯满足。他把手指探到了耳根，克拉克的身体几乎在同一时间绷紧了。他微微偏过头，但却因为耳根上传来的微痛和酥麻快感而无所适从。  
"布——布鲁斯，"克拉克轻喘着小声说，"你不能总是摸那里，我觉得好怪。"  
"是吗？"如果克拉克能够更加有效地集中注意力，就会发现布鲁斯此时的语气非常"哥谭王子"。他的男友显然没有接受他的意见，反而变本加厉地搓揉着早已红透的耳根。  
"布鲁斯！"克拉克抬高声音，手掌在床上拍了一下——就像每只兔子生气或烦躁时会做的那样。  
"你好可爱，"布鲁斯不停亲吻着克拉克发红的脸颊，最后贴上了他的嘴唇，"我真该感谢世上所有的魔法师。"  
克拉克在布鲁斯撬开他的牙关时炸了毛，但可惜的是魔法没让他拥有属于兔子的反抗武器。蒙乎乎的小记者只能任由布鲁斯搅动自己的唇舌，逼他主动伸出舌头，呼唤爱人的名字，最后呜呜咽咽地往布鲁斯的怀里拱。过多的亲吻把他的下巴打湿了，克拉克觉得自己整个人都黏糊糊的，好比一只从热可可里捞出来的长毛兔。  
布鲁斯在他的胸前潦草地落下几个吻，随后便迫不及待地把手探到他的身后。就像是应验某种预感似的，他的手指最先碰到的不是被他光临过无数次的臀缝，而是一团毛绒绒的尾巴。  
"呜.......别！"克拉克差点失控得飞起来——实际上他的确腾空了一两寸，但立刻就被布鲁斯重新按回怀里。  
"除了耳朵，你还有尾巴，"布鲁斯语带惊叹，"现在我开始怀疑施法者是不是偷看了我的某个性幻想。"他毫不客气地揉捏着克拉克的尾巴，把小记者惊恐和委屈的控诉统统抛之脑后。而克拉克也在最初的抗争过后不得不屈从于布鲁斯的爱抚，那实在是太舒服了，以至于他的大腿根都在打颤。  
"别......"克拉克几乎是想把自己憋死在布鲁斯的肩头，他感觉到自己的性器不体面地勃起了，正顶着布鲁斯的睡衣。  
尾巴被人玩弄的快感加剧了后穴的空虚，克拉克不由自主地张合着后穴，小腹抽动，随后感觉有什么东西从自己身体里淌了出来。  
"呃......嗯......布鲁斯？"克拉克迷茫地睁大双眼，疑惑又无辜地看着自己的爱人，像是没弄懂自己的身体到底发生了什么。他那双超凡的蓝眼睛里萦绕着欲望的浓雾，令人禁不住想要顶礼膜拜。  
"克拉克，"布鲁斯的吻落在那双珍宝一般的蓝眼睛上，"虽然这不是个上生物课的好时候，但我还是想提醒你，对兔子而言，一整年都会是发情期。"而你现在显然正陷入这一状况。  
"不！"克拉克突然揪过棉被，挡在自己赤裸的胸前，"我不会的！"克拉克的神情看起来就像是个被恶棍强迫的处女。  
"亲爱的，你湿透了，不论是前面还是后面。一面之词显然不足以推翻事实，"布鲁斯把那聊胜于无的遮掩从克拉克身前拽开，若有所思地看着他的小腹，"发情期过后，它们甚至会出现假孕。现在我对你的新身体更好奇了。"  
"我不会！"克拉克慌不择路地用手挡住布鲁斯的视线，"而且我是男人——雄性！"  
"记者，"布鲁斯故作遗憾地叹气道，"生物不是你最拿手的学科，对吧？"  
"布鲁斯，闭嘴，否则我就马上回到大都会。"克拉克紧张地用手搓着脸颊，恨不得原地消失。  
"你不会的。"  
在克拉克反应过来之前，布鲁斯一把捏住了他毛蓬蓬的尾巴，原本挺直的脊梁在一阵过电般的轻颤后软化下来。超人的新弱点被蝙蝠侠拿捏在股掌之间——字面意思的，不论是在床上还是床下，布鲁斯总是无往不利的胜者。  
克拉克的身体看起来已经完全准备好迎接一场性事了。那些不知从何处涌出来的透明液体把他大半臀部都沾染得亮晶晶的，就连接近臀部的那部分尾巴绒毛都被液体打湿，结成一络络。那团小小的、软绵绵的兔尾巴就像是克拉克按在克拉克身上全新的性爱开关，他的理智早就被本能逐出大脑，性器高高翘起，时不时蹭着布鲁斯的睡衣，却得不到丝毫的纾解。他的后穴湿到让布鲁斯觉得每一次触碰都是对蝙蝠侠大脑的诱惑，更不用说那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛和泛着烟红色的眼眶。  
"布鲁斯，"克拉克张开唇缝，向布鲁斯索吻，"求你，布鲁斯。我一个人没法......帮帮我。"  
他的屁股在床单上小幅度的磨蹭着，就像是在寻找什么能够填满自己的东西。委屈的氪星人撇着眉头，可怜兮兮地望着布鲁斯，而他的腰臀则顺着布鲁斯的抚摸轻轻挺动。  
"我当然会帮你，只是需要你的一个承诺。"布鲁斯坏心地用性器顶端一次又一次擦过克拉克的穴口，随后顶着那一张一合的小口。  
"——什么？"性欲让克拉克的蓝眼睛变得愈发透明，他的眼神急切，却因布鲁斯落在腰侧的双手动弹不得。"  
"你必须得保证，"布鲁斯浅浅地插入，又很快抽出，"你不会怀孕。"  
"什么？但是我......"克拉克的脑袋已经糊涂到不足以辨别自己到底能不能孕育下一代。他的理智否定了这个问题，但属于生物的本能却在他的脑海里叫嚣着希望拥有子嗣——很多。  
他刚刚是想到很多这个词吗？  
克拉克困惑地看向布鲁斯，希望能从自己无所不知的伴侣脸上找到答案，但他得到的回答是一个吻。布鲁斯缓慢但坚定地把性器推进克拉克湿软的后穴里，发情期的本能润滑甚至用不着扩张，就让克拉克甜美的后穴毫无困难地吞下了布鲁斯的阴茎。  
"实际上，"布鲁斯深深顶了一记，"我还没有准备好迎接新生命。"他同时攥紧了克拉克的尾巴，这在加剧克拉克的紧张情绪的同时，也放大了他的快感。氪星人的身体在这一时刻仿佛格外脆弱，哪怕再多一分的顶撞都能伤害克拉克柔软的内里。  
"但是我不会为此戴上安全套。"  
布鲁斯的双手钳制着试图逃脱他进一步攻城掠地的克拉克，出其不意地掐了一把他的性器顶端。与之相伴的是克拉克夹杂着喘息的惊叫，以及明显缩紧的肉壁。而布鲁斯则趁此机会，狠狠地撞上了克拉克的前列腺。  
"不......布鲁斯别！"  
克拉克几乎可以说是尖叫着达到了高潮，仅仅依靠布鲁斯的阴茎和他自己的屁股。他的后穴内壁因高潮快感而剧烈痉挛着，像是头一回替人口交的中学女生一样，慌不择路地吮吸着插在后穴里的阴茎。  
"我会射在你的身体里，但绝不戴套。"  
布鲁斯将神识模糊的克拉克推倒在床上，拉开他虚软无力的双腿，恶狠狠地抽插着。仍被高潮余韵包裹着的克拉克软得像是一块烤热了的棉花糖，只会随着布鲁斯的动作发出绵软的鼻音，眼角湿润，蓝眼睛微微后翻。  
"如果被我发现你有个子宫，"布鲁斯捏住克拉克的下巴，为他送上一个粗暴的吻，"我会在每次上床结束之后强迫你吞下避孕药。或许就应该从这次开始。"他用力搓揉克拉克的兔耳朵尖，而这似乎是克拉克最难以承受的几件事之一。他的阴茎很快又半勃起，滴滴答答地流着前液。  
"别......"他闭着眼睛哀求，原本垂下的兔耳朵微微挺直。  
"你撒谎了吗？克拉克？"布鲁斯的抽插越来越猛烈，顶得也越来越深，就好像真的想从克拉克的身体里找到那个不属于他的器官。  
"我没有，"克拉克抽噎着，"我不会，求你，求你——"  
"你是不是每次都偷偷含着我的精液，想给我生个孩子？"布鲁斯并没有理会克拉克的乞求，反而伸出舌尖卷过克拉克的乳首，"还是说眼下我正在一起操你和我的孩子？"  
布鲁斯用牙齿衔着肿胀的乳头，吮吸着克拉克的乳晕。  
"你给孩子喂奶的时候，愿意让我在场吗？你总是太害羞，但我才是真正了解你身体的那个人。"  
克拉克的脑子乱作一团，自己真的会怀孕并且将为布鲁斯剩下一群小韦恩的念头钻进了他埋藏最深的意识领域，但他只顾着用全部的身心力量接纳布鲁斯带来的欢愉，完全没能抵抗布鲁斯话中的引诱。  
我会怀孕。  
这么想着，克拉克的小腹抽动。  
我会整天想着做爱，和布鲁斯在任何场合任何时间瞎搞。  
克拉克为此并紧了双腿，好让布鲁斯插得更深，并让他在足够深的地方射出来。而他射了第二次，把布鲁斯和自己的前胸弄得一塌糊涂，接连两次的高潮让克拉克软得几乎要化在被窝里了，他任由布鲁斯玩弄自己的兔耳朵和兔尾巴，发出缠绵的呻吟。  
"My beauty，"布鲁斯亲了亲克拉克的脸颊，这个吻就像是隔着云层落下来似的，"my love。"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼超

little mermaid

布鲁斯和克拉克都以为魔法光束的副作用是一次性的。  
在充满激情的一夜性爱过后，克拉克身上所有属于兔类的特征都消失了，没有毛茸茸的兔耳朵，也没有软乎乎的兔尾巴。说实在的，布鲁斯对此感到由衷的遗憾，他还以为自己至少能享受一个星期的魔法红利呢——往常那些魔法的效果总是更持久。  
但是布鲁斯没好意思吐露自己毫无节制的性幻想。因为在第二天清晨，早在布鲁斯未能清醒的时间点，克拉克就像一只被狼群追捕的兔子一样，捂着自己的屁股逃离了韦恩庄园。  
这很能说明一些问题，比如，在接下来的三天之内，布鲁斯不会再有机会见到克拉克。  
但这并不意味着蝙蝠侠不会见到超人。布鲁斯和克拉克总是把超级英雄和普通人的双重生活划分得很清楚，因此在瞭望塔的走廊上偶遇蝙蝠侠时，超人只是不自然地抿了抿唇，并没有破墙而逃冲入太空。  
克拉克是打算花费整个星期来逃避和自己的对话吗？  
布鲁斯百无聊赖地往企鹅人的鼻梁上送出最后一拳，拽着他的脚脖子，把昏迷不醒的阿卡姆核心成员之一丢到了GCPD的警车前。除了每周一度的阿卡姆大越狱之外，今天的地球格外安宁，卢瑟或许对上一回差点被超人丢出平流层的经历心有戚戚，并没有参加反派大狂欢。  
骚乱很快平息，只剩贝恩仍然逍遥法外。其他联盟成员都早早地向蝙蝠侠反馈了搜察结果，唯独负责哥谭海沿岸的超人迟迟没有回音。  
“超人，情况如何？”蝙蝠侠在通讯频道上问。  
没有回应。这可不像是超人的行事作风，往常他总是最积极地反映作战情况的那一个，布鲁斯有时甚至怀疑夺走超人的通讯器的难度比击中超人更高一筹。然而此时，蝙蝠侠甚至听不见通讯器另一头的呼吸声——只有在超人高度紧张的时候，他才会忘记呼吸。  
这很不对劲，克拉克遇上了卢瑟还是毁灭日？老天保佑可别是达克赛德。布鲁斯飞快地跳进了蝙蝠车，朝着定位所在的方向飞驶而去。他一边联络钢骨，一边忧虑地追问：“超人？”  
他的呼唤就像是根导火索，引爆了通讯器另外一头的某种冷兵器大炸裂。布鲁斯能够根据空铁罐坠地的闷声推测出超人所处的环境——最靠近哥谭海边的废弃仓库，是个藏身的好去处。但破旧的油桶可没法击败超人，贝恩的行为无异于用粉笔头攻击拳击手。  
然而，通讯器中传来一声怒斥——“你撞碎了我的膝盖”*，紧接着是两具身躯落水的声音。  
等等，贝恩徒手把超人拽进水里了吗？  
布鲁斯猛地踩下刹车，在蝙蝠车停稳之前便跃出车身，从漆黑的哥谭海面上搜寻着超人红蓝色的身影。  
“他淹死了，”贝恩突然从水里冒出头来，“我亲眼见到的。”缠绕在身后的装置不停将他扯向水底，但贝恩坚持用手抓着岸边的一小块凸起。  
蝙蝠侠头一回觉得贝恩连裸露在外的头皮都是如此惹人生厌。  
“亚瑟，”蝙蝠侠一脚把艰难挣扎的贝恩踢回了哥谭海，“过来帮把手。”  
贝恩被海王用三叉戟从哥谭海里挑了出来，蝙蝠侠重新为他带上镣铐。但是超人仍未现身，闪电侠正在替他当班守护大都会，而目前世界上还没有什么紧迫到需要超人亲自解决的大危机。  
“你把超人弄哪儿去了，”蝙蝠侠居高临下地瞪视着贝恩，“如果你不说，我就把你另外一块膝盖也弄碎。”  
“我说过了，他淹死了，”贝恩的语气就像是在解释一个常识，“他掉进水里，然后消失了。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，说：“你在阿卡姆呆得太久，没能接收现代社会的信息了，是吗？这提醒我是时候更新阿卡姆的网络设施，好让你们明白计划越狱只是徒劳。顺便，让我来告诉你这个新消息：超人不会被淹死，贝恩。”  
“或许他不会淹死，但他就是这么消失了，”贝恩嗬嗬笑着，“就像是变成泡沫的美人鱼。”  
“很有想象力，”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说，“就让亚瑟来好好跟你谈谈海底童话。你要是知道他能和鱼说话，一定会被惊讶到心脏骤停。”  
海王无声地叹了口气，揉了揉眉心：“蝙蝠侠，你不能因为心情不好就拿我开涮。而且谁都知道你在超人身上装了多少追踪器，它们肯定比我还防水。”  
蝙蝠侠就像是不愿承认一般抿起嘴，然后收紧了下巴。  
“它们就在这片海底，没有移动，但是我搜索不到任何生命体征。”  
海王皱起眉头：“或许有什么突发情况让他不得不脱下制服。呃，我会帮忙找的，你得对超人有点信心。”  
能有什么意外会让超人脱光？！蝙蝠侠难以置信地看了一眼海王，正要开口从逻辑和伦理双方面反驳他的话，万能腰带中属于布鲁斯·韦恩的那部手机突然震动起来。蝙蝠侠飞速远离人群，盯着手机屏幕上闪烁着的号码——那显然不属于布鲁西的社交圈——最后接通了电话。  
“布鲁斯！”  
超人的声音！蝙蝠侠捏紧了手机，沉声问道：“克......超人，你在哪儿？”  
“蝙蝠洞，”超人听起来非常惊慌，而且可怜巴巴的，“你能马上回来吗？我就在这儿等你，别问我发生了什么，这太难解释了，而且亲眼目睹的效果一定比口头表达更好。”他停顿了一下，像人类一样深深吸了一口气，“顺便，做好心理准备，我不想你被吓到。”  
布鲁斯没来得及问对方这件事是否与魔法有关，克拉克就带着逃避性质地挂断了通话。现在他只能用亲眼验证超人身上发生了什么超越常理的大事件。  
布鲁斯就差让蝙蝠车从公路上飞回蝙蝠洞了，他在焦急的返程中开始认真考虑让福克斯开发飞行汽车的可能性。  
引擎冲破瀑布的呼啸声让蜷缩在椅子上的小记者震了一下，他抬起湿漉漉的脑袋，目睹着怒气冲冲且气势汹汹的黑暗骑士朝自己走来。这让他不由得再次缩了缩肩膀。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”布鲁斯撩开黏在克拉克额前的刘海，“你怎么会突然消失在水里，为什么不到庄园里洗个热水澡、换身衣服？”布鲁斯握着克拉克的肩头，皱着眉头凝视那身陌生的服饰，“你真的光溜溜地爬出哥谭海了？是魔法吗？”  
克拉克张大眼睛，惊恐又无辜地瞪着全副武装的蝙蝠侠，张了张嘴，却没说一句话。  
“你遇上了卢瑟？还是失忆了？”蝙蝠侠被危机感笼罩，“你知道我是谁吗，除了蝙蝠侠之外的那个？”  
克拉克迅速地摇了摇头，又在布鲁斯说出最后一个问题之后轻轻点头。  
“天呐克拉克，你不能一直不说话，我已经亲眼见到你了，现在，解释这一切。”蝙蝠侠扯下面甲，属于布鲁斯·韦恩的面孔上写满忧虑。  
但是克拉克推开了他，从桌面的另一头抓来一本笔记本。  
布鲁斯焦灼但尽可能耐心地等待克拉克写完那几个字母，随后花了十秒钟把那句话读了两遍，最后震惊地抬起头，看向一脸苍白的爱人。  
“你不能说话，”布鲁斯难以置信地说，“但是怎么可能？贝恩对你用了新型氪石？”  
克拉克摇了摇头，再次写下一个单词：“MAGIC”。  
布鲁斯抬高了眉毛：“我以为它已经结束了。还是说，现在你正由内而外地丧失类人的那部分功能？”  
“NOW YOU SEE.”  
克拉克把笔记本塞到布鲁斯怀里，脱下裤子，在蝙蝠侠目瞪口呆的神情里，纵身跃进暗潮汹涌的水流中。  
“克拉克？！”  
布鲁斯连忙跑到岸边，试图从水里捞起他因魔法作用而神智不清的男朋友。  
“在这儿。”一只冰凉的手搭上了布鲁斯的胳膊，紧接着冒出水面的是那张他再熟悉不过的面孔。克拉克那双超越凡尘的蓝眼睛在清澈水流的映照下更加生动，他的两颊和双唇上流淌着细细的水流，伴随着克拉克的话语，或急或缓地滴落在水面上。  
“什么？”布鲁斯困惑地望着克拉克，眼前的一切令蝙蝠侠无与伦比的大脑有些过载。  
“就像我说的，让你亲眼见证这一切，”克拉克轻轻叹了口气，“别闭眼，布鲁斯。”  
漆黑的水流被一尾蔚蓝色搅乱，而两道如绸缎般明艳，又如烟雾般通透的尾鳍顺着水波扬起，精巧的尾骨巧妙地掌握着两抹亮色的弧度，随后伴随着浪花的碎沫再次消失在水里。  
布鲁斯的确没舍得眨眼。他盯着面带羞涩的克拉克，赞叹不已。老天，还有什么比宇宙独一的氪星人变成了氪星人鱼更值得惊叹的事？  
“所以贝恩没说错，”布鲁斯毫不掩饰自己的惊讶与喜爱，“你真的在他眼前消失在海水里，就跟小美人鱼一样。”  
“你能自由控制形态的转换吗？”布鲁斯紧接着问，他那过于热切的视线让克拉克下潜了几公分。  
克拉克面带纠结地点了点头，缓缓开口道：“但我很难在水里维持人类的形态。”说完，他沉默了好一会儿，似乎正在无声地完善自己的心理建设，“而且不知怎的，行走在陆地上时，我的双脚就像踩在氪石上一样疼痛，不过还好我能飞。”  
“当你脱离水源，你也失去了自己的声音，这就是你没能在通讯频道上回应我的原因，”布鲁斯扶着克拉克微凉的手臂，伏下身去，“克拉克，你现在成了海洋的儿子。”  
“难道我要一直呆在水里，直到魔法效力消失吗？”克拉克烦闷地把大半张脸埋进水里，咕噜噜地吐着泡泡，“我们真应该去找扎塔娜商量，可我想韦恩庄园应该没有大到足以装下我的鱼缸。”  
布鲁斯弯起眼睛，露出一个介于蝙蝠侠和布鲁西之间的揶揄笑容：“现在你懂得魔法带来的害处了，是吗？不过别担心，蝙蝠侠会解决所有事。”他朝克拉克伸出手，托着他的双臂，好让伴随着水浪沉浮的氪星人鱼抬高身体。  
任何一个对奇幻生物怀抱想象的人都会对布鲁斯所见景象叹为观止。  
蝙蝠洞内咆哮的瀑布在克拉克身边化作柔和的水流，在他肌肉饱满的腰腹周围盘绕，最后变成了克拉克肌肤表面的细微水珠。氪星人柔软且白皙的皮肤褪去了阳光下的耀眼，取而代之的是属于深海的凉意和近乎透明的苍白。布鲁斯能够看到青色的血管在肌肤下勃勃跳动，克拉克亦伴随着胸脯起伏无声地呼吸。  
这对克拉克来说太不寻常了，在黄太阳光下无坚不摧的身躯突然变得渴求氧气和水，魔法让他比人类更脆弱，更依赖于自然的给予。下身的鱼尾在水底小幅度地拍打着，就像是他生来就带着这么一尾奇异而瑰丽的器官，明蓝色的鱼鳞服帖地附着在他的腰腹下方，随着胯宽的增加，细小的鳞片也跟着逐渐拓宽，在无机质的白光照射下，布鲁斯能够清晰地看出那鳞片上斑斓的分层。  
眼前的一切太过真实，就像克拉克只是因为魔法而脱去了隐藏身份的另一层外衣。  
“你能呼叫扎塔娜吗？”克拉克不自在地缩了缩手指。  
“我认为没有这个必要，”布鲁斯朝克拉克张开双臂，“给我一个拥抱？”  
克拉克带着点儿犹豫抱紧了布鲁斯，他能感到对方那双温暖且布满老茧的手抚摸着人身与鱼尾的交界处，这令他本能地紧张，但布鲁斯的气息又令他不由自主地平复。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克微微侧了侧脸，眼睫闪动。  
“你太美了，克拉克，”布鲁斯喟叹道，“你愿意爱我，接纳我这来自尘世的魂魄，让我赠予你永远不朽的灵魂吗？我是否有幸成为你奉献声音、舞步和怀抱换来的王子？”  
“布鲁斯！”克拉克连耳朵尖都红透了，他的搭档和爱人很少在他面前展露属于贵族子弟的那一面，这过分孟浪却真诚的话语令他的心怦怦直跳。  
“我愿意把自己的心脏献给你，卡尔。”布鲁斯在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄吻，然后收紧了环抱克拉克的手臂。  
这一切就像是魔法——这一切本就是魔法。  
克拉克的鱼尾在接触到地面的瞬间如星屑般散去，取而代之的是布鲁斯爱抚过无数次的、洁白而修长的双腿。克拉克惦着脚尖，重心不稳东倒西歪，人鱼的诅咒让克拉克迈出的每一步都像是在刀尖和利锥上行走，他紧握着布鲁斯的手，蓝眼睛里满是困惑和委屈。他试图动用自己的超能力，但布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，不让他有丝毫机会脱离地面。克拉克不解地歪着头，张开双唇却说不出话；罢工的声带和无法着地的双足令他不安，但布鲁斯只是托着他光裸且饱满的双臀，在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
“坐到我的腿上来，卡尔。”布鲁斯揽着克拉克的腰，语调甜蜜。  
克拉克犹豫地打量着身穿凯夫拉盔甲的布鲁斯，最后还是磨磨蹭蹭地放低了腰身，坐在蝙蝠侠的大腿上。赤裸的肌肤与冷硬的盔甲相贴的触感令克拉克不由得蜷起脚趾，或许是魔法的缘故，刚刚完成转换的下身比平日更加敏感，他能感觉到盔甲在自己的皮肤上挤出红痕——而这在过去从未发生。  
“你变得有点儿不一样了，卡尔，”布鲁斯的手指在克拉克的后腰逡巡，“你好敏感。”  
克拉克的脸烧得通红，他尝试着用嘴型表达拒绝，但引来的却是布鲁西风格的深吻。克拉克能尝出淡淡的血腥味，嗅到布鲁斯脸颊上的尘土气息，他头一回觉得自己的呼吸不够用，即使过去他很少用到自己的肺。  
布鲁斯几乎是在用对待敌人一般的狠劲吮吸着他的舌尖，他如同野兽一般用牙齿轻轻啮咬着克拉克的下唇，直到那儿充血肿起，再经不起更多的爱抚。这是一场过于安静的热吻，缺少克拉克惯有的小声呜咽与抗拒，倒让黏稠的水声愈发引人注意。  
克拉克几乎昏了头，在布鲁斯的双唇离开之后，他甚至迷茫地看向自己的爱人，无自觉地用舌尖将唇边的晶亮卷进了口中。  
“More kiss？”布鲁斯在克拉克的耳畔低声问道，他的纯洁无暇的氪星人此时无法回答，布鲁斯则狡猾地把这当作默认。  
情欲让克拉克的身体不断升温，他温驯且无声地吞咽着尽可能多的吻，至多偶尔发出呜呜的鼻音，他因窒息而用舌尖推拒布鲁斯的侵入，却被布鲁斯借机熟稔地带他卷入下一段难解难分的亲吻。  
只是吻就足以让克拉克勃起了。  
他脱力一般抵着布鲁斯同样沁出细汗的额头，眼眶通红，不知何时汇聚在眼角的泪水令那双蓝宝石一般的眼睛蒙上了白纱。布鲁斯知道，那是比金羊毛更轻柔、更珍贵的氪星人的柔软情欲，它薄得禁不起布鲁斯对克拉克的再一次抚摸，也浓郁得足以让世界上最冷静的头脑沉溺于欲望当中。  
布鲁斯卸下了盔甲和护具，克拉克由于金属坠地的声响而有些紧张地抱紧了布鲁斯，双腿紧紧缠着他的腰。克拉克现在敏感易扰，任何轻微的声音都能让他警惕，就像是每一篇童话里都会描述的远离人烟的美人鱼。  
而布鲁斯的美人鱼正半裸着身体，坐在他的大腿上。勃起的性器顶着克拉克的大腿根，几乎要在他凉丝丝的皮肤上留下一块红痕，来自人体的热度让克拉克本能地慌乱起来，他抬高了腰，试图逃离布鲁斯的禁锢，但那只是给布鲁斯提供了一个搓揉他的双臀的机会。  
克拉克艰难地用双肘抵着布鲁斯的肩膀，睁大眼睛哀求地看向他。布鲁斯知道克拉克想说的是“我们应该找扎塔娜商量对策，而不是在蝙蝠洞里做爱”，但他才不在乎扎塔娜能否解开魔法，而且，更重要的是，布鲁斯并不是那么想要让克拉克结束这场魔法之旅。他开始乐在其中了。  
“可你没有说不，克拉克，”布鲁斯亲吻着克拉克白皙丰润的胸膛，“你没有拒绝我。”  
当他把第一根手指放入克拉克的后穴时，小镇男孩还试着摇头，因亲吻而艳红的双唇还能藏住喘息，而当布鲁斯的第三根手指也埋进克拉克体内时，他就只能伏在布鲁斯的肩头喘息，舌尖抵着齿缝，几乎连抬眼的气力都消失殆尽。  
欲望像是要把这名来自宇宙和汪洋的氪星人鱼烧化了，他就像是一片蘸饱了水的绸缎，在布鲁斯的怀里轻轻晃动，每一个动作都能让他溢出过分的体液。  
克拉克无助地望着布鲁斯，双唇张合，却因魔法而无法作声。他低泣把自己湿漉漉的脸庞埋进布鲁斯的颈侧，用舌尖讨好似的舔弄着布鲁斯的耳垂。布鲁斯当然明白克拉克那急切的喘息代表着什么，他能听见克拉克用属于小镇男孩的软糯声音在自己耳畔催促：干我。  
“卡尔，我的卡尔，”布鲁斯捧着克拉克的脸庞，用拇指揩去他眼角的湿润，“我的星辰之子，七海的珍宝。我的福玻斯*，我的爱。”  
他缓慢而坚定地把自己的阴茎插进了克拉克的后穴，与魔法造就的冰凉皮肤不同，克拉克的身体里永远温热熨帖，他的穴肉在布鲁斯插入的瞬间就乖巧地包裹吮吸着他的阴茎，如同上好的天鹅绒一般缠绕着布鲁斯勃勃跳动的性器。  
让克拉克耽于情欲可谓是布鲁斯最拿手的事。他的每一次插入都能准确地撞上克拉克过浅的前列腺，让对方的双腿缠得更紧。克拉克的阴茎在反复的前列腺刺激下高高翘起，伴随着布鲁斯的抽插动作，在蝙蝠侠的凯夫拉盔甲上留下一道又一道水痕。盔甲交接处的缝隙划过顶端的快感几乎让克拉克发疯，他尽可能地弓起身子，好让自己的性器得到更多抚慰，却被发现了他的小动作的布鲁斯一把掐住了根部。  
限制射精的难耐让克拉克啜泣起来，大颗大颗的泪水从他的脸颊滚落，湿润的蓝眼睛盯着布鲁斯，像是在控诉他的恶行。  
“或许我们可以试试只用后面，你觉得呢？”布鲁斯故作好心地问道。他当然得不到任何回答，克拉克的脑袋早已被情热烧昏，更遑论此时他还是个可怜的说不出话的小美人鱼。  
克拉克无权拒绝，也无力反抗，他被布鲁斯一阵猛似一阵的顶撞弄得喘不过气，高昂着头，可怜兮兮地打着哭嗝，随着性器抽插带来的颠簸抽噎着。后穴带来的快感令他头皮发麻，可不被容许释放的阴茎却始终把他锁在天堂的一步之遥以外。克拉克不断讨好地亲吻着布鲁斯的脸颊，张开嘴含住那薄俏的双唇，像是一只淋湿了的可怜狗崽，用自己通红的鼻头和软绵的舌尖取悦着禁锢自己的主人。  
他的鼻腔里发出断断续续的呜咽，偶尔会因为体内性器的开拓骤然而止，但很快又会在布鲁斯的哄劝下乖顺地流露类似小兽的声响。  
“我就知道你可以，”布鲁斯再次撞上克拉克的前列腺，而这一次比以往要更深、更用力，“夹紧屁股，卡尔。”  
克拉克并紧了膝盖，混不自知地无措摇着头，把大股的精液洒在凯夫拉盔甲上。白浊的液体顺着盔甲的纹理流到了座椅上，在坐垫上留下了深色痕迹。阴茎高潮带来的快感让他颤抖着缩紧后穴，筋挛的肠肉让布鲁斯甘愿交出自己的灵魂和全部理智，他射得很多，并且再也无法维持最后的一丝理智。  
精液从克拉克被撑满的后穴里溢出来，布鲁斯差不多要把克拉克灌满了，超人平坦结实的小腹鼓起了小小一团，就像是他真的能够把布鲁斯的精液全都吞到肚子里。  
“B——Bruce，你绝对不能再这么对我！”克拉克毫无威慑力地瞪大眼睛，“如果你再有下次，我就立刻离开——嗯？”他诧异地眨了眨眼，难以置信地用手触碰着自己的喉结。  
“你会怎么样，克拉克？”布鲁斯并没有抽出性器的意思，反而用力地揉了两把克拉克的屁股，“我记得你承诺过，永远不会拿宇宙旅行当作威胁。”  
“我没有！”克拉克惊慌失措，“我不知道自己能说话了！”  
“只是‘打算’也是越界。”布鲁斯的神情阴沉。他一口咬住克拉克曲线优美的颈部，一边探索着克拉克的胸膛。  
“不......等等！”克拉克因颈间的刺痛皱起了眉头，双膝却心猿意马地磨蹭着布鲁斯的腰。  
“作为惩罚，再来一轮？”  
“什么？不！我没同意，布鲁斯·韦恩！你不能......别吸！嗯......B......”

*动画中，有一集大超假扮老爷，贝恩试图故技重施让“老爷”断背，结果愣是把自己腿撅断了。  
*福玻斯：希腊神话中阿波罗的别称  
阿福：没有人为一名打扫卫生的老人考虑他的身心健康！【但是如果能Mpreg也就没事了


End file.
